customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mera Zavaglia (Soul Calibur series) (Thevideotour1's version)
'''Mera Valentina Zavaglia is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage.' Biography Pre-Soul Calibur III Physical appearance Mera has green eyes and short, orange hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Mera's main weapon is Kard. A Persian short sword shaped like a kitchen knife. It entered into use in the Mughal Empire in India starting in the sixteenth century and eventually became the most commonly used short sword in the Empire. Its small size means that it does not deliver enormous damage, but it is easy to score hits upon the opponent. Fighting Style Mera always fights with a jian and fights with Ling-Sheng Su Secret Arts of the Sword. Critical Finish She attacks her opponent rapidly with her feet and blade before delivering what appears to be a blue energy bubble explosion. Critical Edge She launches her opponent into the air, and slashes him/her three times while jumping and whirling in a circular motion. After landing, she strikes a pose, surrounded by lotus petals and shimmering light. Costumes In Soul Calibur III, Mera wears a coral red dress that is below the ankle length, bares her shoulders and has a long slit on the right side of the dress and coral red stilettos. In Soul Calibur IV, she wears an coral red elegant dress that is floor length and has a long slit on the left side of the dress. In Soul Calibur V, she wears a similar outfit to that one from Soul Calibur III, except her dress has two slits on each side. In the TV series and Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wears the same outfit from Soul Calibur III. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Mera Gender: Female Job: Dancer Discipline: Soul of Xianghua Weapon: Any Hair: Medium Length (05,20) Mid Torso: Alchemist’s Dress (03,18) Feet: Noble's Shoes (03,18) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Trivia * Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Let's settle this fair and square. *''I'd prefer not to do this...but we have no choice.'' *''Are you sure you want to do this?'' *''I'm sorry but I must move on.'' *''It looks like I got lucky.'' *''It was a decent match.'' *''It looks like I won today. But who know what'll happen next time.'' *''Did you enjoy my dance?'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''I'm sorry!'' *''Get ready!'' *''Excuse me!'' *''Back away!'' *''How rude!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Goodbye.'' *''It's over.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Are you out of shape? ''- Taunt *''You should really give up. ''- Taunt *''Ugh!...'' *''Phew...'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Mera's Weapon Pose.jpg 20150520 220734.jpg 20150520 220745.jpg 20150520 220754.jpg 20150520 220838.jpg 20150520 220846.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-07h17m02s208.png|Mera wielding Kard. Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-07h17m41s5.png|Mera wielding Kard before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-07h18m01s228.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-07h18m19s173.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-07h18m43s148.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-07h19m17s102.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-07h19m26s110.png|Mera wielding Kard after the battle.